


A Quarter For Your Shoe

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Gen, Holiday, Little Ezra, Non Canonical Immortal, POV Female Character, Pre-Immortal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vague Crossover Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ezra wants for Christmas is his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strangevisitor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/gifts).



> Once upon a time, Strangevisitor7 asked to borrow my character Charlotte Sparrow for a Mag 7 fic she was writing, and that was the beginning of the end for me. Her request sucked me hook line and sinker into the fandom since I was curious and bought the DVDs. This story came about due to puppy dog eyes from Casey, who really wanted a Christmas themed Ezra story, and a hefty dose of Ezra's dimples! They're hard to resist.
> 
> I think this story stands alone quite well, so you don't need to have read any of the previous stories. The premise is that Charlotte was one of the relatives that Maude used to leave Ezra with, and he's adopted. I think that covers the important bits.
> 
> This story was a nominee in the 2009 Mistresses of Malarkey Awards.
> 
> Technically, this is a crossover with Highlander, though no characters from the show appear. In this AU, Maude and Ezra are Immortal, as is my character Charlotte.

_Richmond, Virginia, December 1847_

"Shall we go into town tomorrow and see about getting you a new suit for Christmas, Ezra?"

Charlotte's young ward just shrugged, not even turning away from the front window that he'd been staring out of for the last half-hour. Soon, it would be too dark for him to see anything, though what he was watching for was his mother, she was certain.

Sighing, Charlotte walked over to the boy, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Maude had dropped him off two weeks before, just a week after Ezra's tenth birthday, and it seemed that all the progress Charlotte had made with the child over his last several visits had disappeared like so much snow on the wind. He'd been sullen and moody, and nothing Charlotte did or said seemed to make it through the walls he'd erected around himself. Normally, the prospect of a shopping expedition would have had him so excited, she'd have a hard time getting him to even eat his supper. This time though, he didn't seem to care.

"Mrs. Holcombe is making roast chicken for supper; she knows it's your favourite. And spice cake for dessert," she finished brightly.

He pulled away from her, crossing his arms around himself. "I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Be that as it may, Ezra, you will sit down to supper with me," she told him firmly. "It would be rude of you to snub all Mrs. Holcombe's effort on your behalf."

Tilting his chin truculently, his green eyes looking far too hard for a boy his age, he took a step forward. "She's just a servant. Mother says you don't have to treat servants like other people!"

_Of course Maude would say that_, she thought darkly. Reaching out, she put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. "Ezra," she said sternly. She looked into his eyes, seeing defiance masking fear. What had happened since his last visit to cause such a dramatic change in his behavior? In a gentler tone, she continued, "All human beings are deserving of our respect, no matter their occupation or class or the colour of their skin, dearest. You should endeavor to treat others as you would wish to be treated yourself." She put a finger under his chin, not letting him escape her gaze. "And while you are under my roof, you shall treat all the servants with the respect due your elders. Is that quite clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied stiffly.

_Well, that would have to do for now_. Pulling him into her arms, she hugged him, an embrace he didn't return. Her heart broke a little as he just stood there. Taking a deep breath, she released him. "Why don't you go wash up and change for supper? Livy will come fetch you when it is time to dine."

"Yes, ma'am," he said one more time. Not 'Cousin Charlotte' - that form of address had been noticeably lacking during his stay this time around.

As he walked dejectedly from the room, Charlotte closed her eyes tiredly. What could she do to heal his hurt?  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
Charlotte watched as Ezra came down the stairs. He didn't look any happier than he had before, but he had done as she asked and changed out of his play clothes. Her maid, Livy, followed behind him giving her mistress a little shake of her head and a look that told Charlotte that Ezra had been difficult. Difficult, but apparently not quite willing to outright disobey. The boy stopped on the bottom step, head down, his bangs hanging almost to his eyes. _A haircut as well tomorrow_, she made a mental note.

She put a smile on her face. "Don't you look dashing!" she exclaimed. "In fact, I am sure I am dining with the most handsome young man in all Virginia." Extending her hand for Ezra to take, she looked over at Livy who had come to stand next to her. "Thank you, Livy, for helping him get ready."

"My pleasure, madam."

Ezra had ignored her extended hand, so Charlotte took his instead. "Wait till you see, Ezra," she told him as she drew him along with her down the hall, "the dining room has been decorated for Christmas with evergreen, holly, ribbon, and extra candles. I was hoping you could help us decorate the rest of the public rooms this week."

Stopping, he tugged on her hand. "Will mother be here for Christmas?" he asked in a voice devoid of emotion. But she knew the question was anything but a casual one.

Leaning down, she stroked his hair with her free hand, wishing she could give him the answer she knew he wanted to hear. "I just don't know, dearest," she said softly. "But if she isn't, I promise you we will still have a wonderful holiday. I will do whatever I can to make it a perfect day for you."

Wrenching his hand from hers, he shook his head violently. "I don't want to spend Christmas with you!" he shouted. "You aren't my mother! I don't want to be here!"

"Ezra-" Charlotte began.

"No! Leave me alone!" He whirled away, practically knocking Livy over as he ran back down the hall and stormed up the stairs.

Stunned, Charlotte followed, but stopped at the stairs. Gripping the banister, she fought back tears. Livy, coming up behind, squeezed her shoulder sympathetically.

"That boy!" she said disapprovingly. "What's the world coming to when a child speaks to an adult in such a fashion?"

"It is all right, Livy." Letting go of the banister, she turned to look at the maid. "He is angry and hurt and I am the obvious person for him to vent his unhappiness at."

Livy clicked her tongue and shook her head. "It's not all right, madam, not right at all! Not when you're crying, it isn't." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing at Charlotte's cheeks, before handing the square of cloth to her.

Charlotte nodded her thanks, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes. "He just wants his mother, and as he pointed out, I am not her."

"No idea why," the maid muttered. "That woman has all the motherly love of an alley cat."

"Livy!"

"Well, I'm sorry, madam, I am, but I'm only speaking the truth. You give more love to young Master Ezra during his short visits with you than his mother does the rest of the time."

Sighing, she patted Livy's arm. "Maude loves Ezra, she just doesn't show it the same way I do." She knew that to be true. Maude did love her son, but the confidence woman's own past made it hard for her to express that love. Charlotte knew how fortunate she was to have had a loving father and a safe secure childhood; Maude had never had anything like that.

Livy shook her head, but held her tongue this time. "Are you going up to him then?"

"No, he needs some time to himself. I am the last person he wants to see right now."

"Then you need to go to the dining room and let Mrs. Holcombe feed you." She took Charlotte's arm, prepared to pull her mistress along after her if need be. "I know you all too well, madam, you get all melancholy and then you don't eat."

Laughing softly, Charlotte acquiesced to her maid's kindly scolding, letting her lead her back down the corridor. "Very well, Livy, I promise I will eat something." She patted the woman's hand on her arm. "Would you please take a plate up to Ezra in a little while? I have no wish for him to go to sleep hungry."

"Very well, madam."

"Thank you."

"Now, madam, you go eat," Livy instructed, opening the dining room door.

Charlotte nodded, walking slowly to her chair and sinking into it. The festively decorated room mocked her; how silly for her to have thought any of it would matter to the little boy under her care. Well, tomorrow was another day, and she prayed that it was a brighter one for her and for Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Some hours later, Charlotte was curled up on the settee in the sitting room attempting to read. But concentration had failed, and the book dangled from her hand, forgotten, as she stared into the flames dancing in the hearth. She was unable to get her mind off what had happened with Ezra earlier, and felt as if she'd failed him utterly. She knew Maude would continue to leave the boy with her no matter Ezra's feelings on the matter, but that didn't make Charlotte feel any better. She had wanted her home to be a safe and happy place for him to come to, a haven where he would be loved and cared for. What a mess she'd made of it all.

Perhaps a male influence was what he needed. She could engage a tutor for him to provide that, and it would serve the dual purpose of requiring Ezra to spend less time in her company. Would that improve the situation? She resisted the urge to hurl her book across the room, instead closing it and carefully setting it on the side table. This agitated state of mind was getting her nowhere.

The creak of the door opening halted her jumbled thoughts; the small head peering around it threw them from her mind entirely. "Ezra?" she called softly.

Nodding, he sidled through the opening, closing the door behind him.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern as he walked towards her, sliding his stocking clad feet across the smooth wood floor. "I thought you would have been asleep long ago."

He shook his head. He still hadn't said a word. She resisted the urge to reach out to him, his tear-stained face fully visible in the lamplight now that he was standing in front of her. She didn't want to drive him away again.

"Did you eat anything?"

Again the head-shake, then, "I wasn't very hungry." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Neither was I," she admitted.

He peered up at her from under his bangs, and she caught a flash of green before he dropped his eyes again. Holding his arms stiffly at his sides, shoulders hunched, it seemed as if he were trying to work up the courage to say something. He stepped closer, putting his hand on the arm of the settee, clutching at the carved wood with a white-knuckled grip. "I am sorry, Cousin Charlotte; sorry I made you cry."

Her heart clenched a little. "Oh, my dearest child, it's all right, truly it is." She put her hand over his on the settee arm, squeezing it gently. "Livy should not have told you. Sometimes adults get upset too, but it isn't something for little boys to worry about."

He tensed, a guilty expression on his face.

"Ah," she said, realizing. "Livy didn't tell you; you were eavesdropping again." It wasn't a question. Between the guilty look and the fact that it was a habit of his she'd been trying to break, it was patently obvious.

But his next words shocked her. "Are you going to beat me?" He had the same look of defiance and fear in his eyes that he'd had that afternoon.

This time she didn't resist the urge to pull him into her arms. "Dear Lord, Ezra...." She hugged him fiercely, at a loss for words. Mentally, she gave herself a shake. "I would never-" she leaned back a little to cup his face with her hands "-ever strike you, dearest. How could you even think that?"

She could feel him pulling away again, so she released her hold, giving him some space. She held out her hand, hoping that this time he would take it. When he did, tentatively at first, then his grip strengthening, her heart soared. "Uncle David said I was wicked and full of sin like my father."

Now the pieces were coming together and Charlotte fought to keep her voice steady. "Your Aunt Rose's husband, in New Orleans?"

Rose was the late Preston Standish's sister, and he had been Maude's husband before she'd adopted Ezra. Preston had worshiped the ground Maude walked on, and the adoration was mutual. Their marriage had been the one time Charlotte believed Maude had ever been truly happy. But that happiness had been short lived; Preston had died of fever when Ezra was four. She'd often wondered how different Ezra's life would have been if his father had lived. The man had been a con artist and gambler, like his wife, but from what Maude had told her afterwards, he had loved Ezra as if he were his own son.

He nodded solemnly. "A con of mother's went wrong and she was scared, so she left me with Aunt Rose until it was safe again," the ten-year-old explained very matter-of-factly, such occurrences a fixture in his young life. "Uncle David beat Aunt Rose too."

Charlotte pushed back the rage, keeping her voice calm with an iron will. "And when your mother came back?"

"Mother was upset. She said I would never have to stay there again." He fidgeted with the cuff of his shirtsleeve. "We got on the train and she brought me here to you."

"And she told you not to tell me she had left you with someone else?" Charlotte guessed. She had made Maude promise to never leave Ezra with anyone but her, and while she knew one could never entirely trust the woman, she'd held out some hope that Maude would at least have tried to keep her word.

"Mother said you would be angry with her and that you might not let her leave me here anymore." He had relaxed a little as he spoke, but still seemed frightened.

She took both his hands in hers, holding them firmly. "Ezra, I give you my solemn word that no matter how angry I may be with Maude, that will never ever affect my love for you. You are always welcome here. Do you understand?"

"Always?"

"Always and forever." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ezra, so much. It would break my heart were I to never see you again."

Then for the first time since he'd arrived, he smiled, the dimples she loved so much standing out on his face like little beacons of joy. "I love you too, Cousin Charlotte."

She smiled softly in return. "And wherever you are, if you ever need me, know I will always come for you."

He nodded. "I have a quarter in my shoe."

Baffled, she looked at him quizzically. "In your shoe?

"Mother gave it to me, and told me to keep it in my shoe," he explained. "To send you a telegram, should the need arise."

She stifled a smile at his very adult turn of phrase. "Well then, your mother seems to have thought of everything." _Except bringing you up in a world that wouldn't require that quarter._ The thought saddened her.

Holding out her arms, she said, "Come sit with me, dearest."

"Mother says I am too old to be sitting on laps," he informed her.

"Since your mother is not here, it can be our secret. And just so you know, you can sit on my lap till you're so heavy, you break my legs." She grinned.

Giggling, he scrambled up onto her lap, nestling in her arms. "Oh, my! Have you been sneaking Mrs. Holcombe's cookies? I swear you must weigh a ton! My poor bones!" she teased.

"I don't!" he protested, squirming and laughing as she tickled him.

"Well, maybe half a ton," she conceded, ruffling his hair. She settled him against her more comfortably, kissing the top of his head and holding him close. "Ezra, you can always confide in me. Anything you tell me will only ever be between us two."

He turned in her arms so he could look up at her. "Was my father wicked, Cousin Charlotte?"

"No, he was not! Your father loved you and your mother very much. He was a good man," she assured him. "I met him once; it was this time of year, a little after he married your mother. I had just returned from living in London, and they were on their way to St. Louis to start their life together there."

"Does my mother love me?" The words trembled in the winter night.

"Oh, sweetling, she does, so very much. I know it is hard when you are left behind, but she is only trying to make the best life for you that she can."

"I thought-" he began, only to stop, biting at his lower lip.

"You thought that you would be with her for a time after she fetched you away from your aunt's," she said, finishing for him.

"Uh huh."

Brushing his bangs off his forehead, she smiled down at him. "Let me tell you about my father, Ezra. When I was a little girl, younger than you, my father would be at sea for months at a time. Sometimes, he could take me with him, but not always."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was only two; I have no memory of her."

"So you were left alone like me."

"I was. And sometimes, I would get so very angry, even though I knew my father had no choice but to leave. We lived in a large manor house outside of London, with servants, and grounds, and dozens of rooms, but all I wanted was my father."

"Did you cry?"

"All the time." Her answer seemed to console him. "After one long trip, my father came home, and I decided to ignore him. Since he had left me alone, I thought I could pay him back by acting as if I did not care he was home. I would not even hug him when he arrived."

"Was he angry?"

"No, dearest, he was sad." She sighed, remembering. "It was not till I was much older that I realized the pain he felt when leaving me behind and thinking that he had lost my love."

Ezra's eyes grew suspiciously bright, and she pretended not to notice as he surreptitiously wiped at them with a fist.

"After a few days, he came into my room one night, just before it was time for me to go to bed. He bundled me up in my coat and boots and took me outside. It was a dark, clear night, and it was so quiet. The only sound I could hear was our footsteps crackling in the snow that had fallen the day before. We walked up a small hill, and then he scooped me into his arms. He told me to look up into the sky and find the Big Dipper. I had no idea what he was about," she told Ezra, laughing softly. "I did not think I would ever understand grownups."

He looked at her curiously. "Did you find it?"

"I did indeed!" She tweaked his nose, making him laugh. "I was a very clever little girl."

"Then what happened?"

"He taught me how to find the North Star, and once I knew how to find it, he told me that the North Star was what always brought him home. And that whenever I was lonely and he was far away, to look up at it and remember he was following it back to me." Charlotte lost herself in the memory. For a moment, she could hear her father's voice and feel his arms around her, just as they had been on that winter's night so long ago. Ezra's fingers on her cheek brought her back to the present.

"Don't cry, Cousin Charlotte." He wiped the tears from her face with small, gentle fingers.

She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. "All is well, dearest," she told him, wiping at her eyes. "It is just that I still miss him sometimes."

"You have me." With that he threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I do." She returned his embrace. "And I am most grateful for that."

"I am too."

She gave him one last squeeze before lifting him off of her lap and placing him on his feet. "So what say you to going outside and finding the North Star?"

He clapped his hands. "Yes, please, Cousin Charlotte!"

"Then why don't we get you bundled up." Before he could run off, she added, "And, Ezra?"

He stopped, looking up at her with shining eyes.

"Thank you for letting me tell you about my father. It is something I don't get to do very often, and it made me very happy, even if I did cry."

"You can always talk to me, Cousin Charlotte." With a serene smile, he patted her hand. "Since your father is not with you anymore, I can take care of you. And when I'm a man grown, I'll be very rich, and I shall buy you a big house with lots of servants, just like when you were little," he declared solemnly.

"Then I am a very fortunate woman indeed," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "Now let us go find the North Star!"


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Here you are, Mrs. Sparrow, as good as new," Mr. Kaufman said in German accented English, a beaming smile on his face.

"Thank you." Charlotte took the pendant watch from him, slipping the chain over her head. "And thank you for repairing it so promptly; I was lost without out it." She fingered the watch like a talisman. It had been an anniversary present from her husband, just before he'd died, and it was precious to her.

She looked over to where Ezra was peering into a case of pocket watches, as he always did when they came into Kaufman's; he was fascinated with them. It had been a busy day of shopping for them both, and this was their last stop. Ezra had a new suit and shoes for Christmas; he'd had his hair cut, and had gotten a present for his mother. All in all, it had been a productive day.

"I have a new watch in that I think you might like to see, young Master Standish," Mr. Kaufman told the boy. He and Ezra always spent time discussing the art of watch making when they visited his shop, much to the delight of both of both Ezra and Mr. Kaufman.

Ezra waited eagerly for the jeweler to reveal his latest acquisition. A velvet covered board was placed in front of him, and then Mr. Kaufman placed the watch upon it.

"It's the moon!" Ezra exclaimed.

"It is indeed," he replied, obviously pleased at the enthusiasm from his audience. "Not only does this tell the time, but it also tracks the phases of the moon."

"Look, Cousin Charlotte!"

She complied with the excited request, coming to stand behind the boy. "It is indeed quite fine."

"Pick it up," the shopkeeper encouraged Ezra. "You can not hurt it."

Ezra needed no further urging, picking the timepiece up and studying it carefully. "It's stem wound," he announced.

"Very good! It is stem wound. You are a very bright young man, Master Standish."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaufman." Ezra was beaming at the praise.

"Not at all," he said with smile as Ezra handed the watch back to him.

Charlotte put a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I saw Sarah Beth McKinnon and her mother just pass by. Why don't you go catch up and ask them if they would like to join us for cakes and tea at Finche's?" Sarah Beth was nine and lived across the road from Charlotte. Ezra was quite smitten with her and they spent a great deal of time together when he visited.

"Yes, ma'am!" He nodded with alacrity. "Thank you, and good day to you, Mr. Kaufman."

"Good day, Master Standish."

She and Mr. Kaufman smothered their laughter as the boy smoothed down his hair and straightened his coat before leaving the shop. Once the door had closed behind him, they both began to chuckle.

"Young love, eh?"

Charlotte smiled. "Indeed."

"The boy would be a fine watchmaker. He's bright, with small, nimble fingers, and a zest for learning. I would be proud to apprentice him," he told her.

"Mr. Kaufman, I am touched by your offer, truly I am." She sighed, fingering her watch again. "But his mother...."

"His mother has other plans for him," he supplied the unspoken words. "Yes, I am sure Mrs. Standish does have plans for her son. But not ones you agree with," he said with a shrewd look.

"Is it that obvious?"

"What is obvious is that you love him very much."

Nodding, she smiled. "Yes, I do. And now I believe I am going to spoil him utterly for Christmas. May I see that watch?"  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
"All done," Charlotte murmured, tying the ribbon on the small cherry wood box containing the pocket watch she'd purchased for Ezra the day before.

In the end, she decided against the one Mr. Kaufman had shown him. Its glass cover and shiny case didn't seem to be a good match for the sticky fingers of a boy. Instead, she'd chosen one with a hunter's case that was etched with a fine crosshatch pattern. But it still had the moon phase function that had so entranced him. She knew it was an extravagant gift for a ten-year-old, but Ezra was very mature for his age, and she knew he would appreciate the confidence she had in him by giving him such a gift. After all the unhappiness of the last weeks, she had been unable to resist the urge to get it for him.

Humming softly, she pulled a book from an upper shelf, sliding the box in and then replacing the book. Hopefully, that would suffice as a hiding place. At least Ezra wasn't around to spy out where she'd secreted his presents. He was currently at the McKinnon's so that Charlotte could finish her Christmas preparations. Tomorrow, Charlotte would return the favour by having Sarah Beth over for the morning. Christmas was in four days and there was still so much to be done, so she and Mrs. McKinnon had decided to split child watching duties over the days leading up to the big day itself. And then on Friday evening, they would all attend church together. She was beginning to get as excited as the children; it had been many years since she'd had family with her on Christmas. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ezra's face when he opened his present!

She looked at her watch and realized it was later than she thought. If she didn't get a move on, she'd be late for her own appointment. Today was her monthly meeting with her business manager at Black Shipping, the company she'd inherited from her father. It would be the last business for her to take care of before the New Year.

As if she'd read her mistress's mind, Livy came through the door at that moment with her coat, gloves, and hat.

"You're going to be late, madam." Livy reached up, placing Charlotte's hat on her head and sticking a hat pin through it. "Mr. Holcombe is bringing the carriage around."

"Thank you, Livy." Charlotte slipped her arms into her coat. "Please make sure Ezra does his piano practice when he comes back home," she instructed as the maid did up the buttons.

"I shall, madam." She gave Charlotte her hunter green dyed kid gloves. "What time shall Mrs. Holcombe serve supper?"

Pausing to consider, she pulled on her gloves. "I should be home by six, so supper at seven, I think." Charlotte walked into the foyer, Livy following.

"Very well, madam." From the table at the door, she handed Charlotte her reticule and the case containing her business papers. Opening the front door, she said, "Make sure you use the lap furs, madam. I don't want you catching a chill."

"I promise!" she replied with a bright smile.

Livy lifted one expressive eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Mr. Holcombe met Charlotte at the top of the walk, taking her arm to escort her down the path.  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
Charlotte had barely settled into the carriage when Ezra hopped up onto the running boards, popping his head over the door like an enthusiastic Jack-in-the-box. "Can I come with you?" he asked excitedly.

"You would be bored, child. I will be in a meeting with Mr. Elbert for several hours and you would have nothing to do," she explained, tapping his nose with a gloved finger.

"But I wouldn't! I promise!" He looked up at her with guileless green eyes. "Please, Cousin Charlotte?" he wheedled.

She felt her resolve weakening. "What about your piano practice?"

"I shall practice twice as long tomorrow!"

Charlotte had her doubts on that score and smothered a smile. "If I allow you to accompany me, you shall play for me after supper," she counteroffered.

His face took on a thoughtful look, probably gauging the odds and deciding if he could outmaneuver her, she thought with amusement. He really was his mother's son. "Then I will not have to practice tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

This time she did laugh. "A worthy attempt, dearest, but no, you will practice tomorrow as usual."

He leaned farther over the door, tilting his head, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "If I play for you tonight, you'll play Whist with me afterwards?"

"Just when, young man, did this become a negotiation?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, taking his chin in a light grip.

He giggled, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "Please?"

Sighing in defeat, she squeezed his chin before releasing him. "Very well, you may come! Now run up and change into your dress coat and boots, and hurry! I will most certainly be late for my meeting at this rate!"

Leaping off the carriage, he ran up the path, a shouted, "Thank you, Cousin Charlotte," trailing behind him.

Noting Mr. Holcombe's broad grin, she shook her head. "Yes, I know, I spoil the boy." Sighing in fond exasperation, she sank further into the lap furs.

"Twernt saying a thing, madam," Mr. Holcombe replied with abject innocence. "Not a thing."


	4. Chapter 4

_Extra virtual Christmas cookies to anyone who who gets my little 'in joke' with one of the characters that appears._  


===============================================

  
"Don't you trust Mr. Elbert?" Ezra asked curiously as they walked towards the business offices of Black Shipping. He had taken the case with her papers from her, insisting it was the gentlemanly thing to do and now held it in his arms, tight against his chest.

"Of course I do, Ezra. I wouldn't employ him as my business manager if I did not. But it behooves a business owner to be cognizant of all aspects of their operation. This is for the benefit of both me and those under my employ."

Any further discussion was interrupted by the appearance of Mr. Elbert himself. "Mrs. Sparrow! A pleasure, as always," he said, taking the hand she offered and bowing over it.

"Mr. Elbert," she returned his greeting. "I believe you have met my young cousin, Ezra Standish?"

"Yes, yes. Excellent to see you again, young man."

"Mr. Elbert," Ezra said politely.

"We are all ready for you, madam, if you will follow me?"

"In a moment, Mr. Elbert." She took her case from Ezra, handing it to the man. "If you would be so kind as to take this inside? I want to speak to Captain Gregg before we get started," she explained, inclining her head towards the man approaching them from the docks.

"Of course, madam." He bobbed his head. "We shall start when you are ready."

"Ezra," she said, holding out her hand. "I would like to introduce you to someone.

Taking her hand, he walked with her down to the docks, his eyes wide at all the activity on and around the ships that were in port.

"Captain Gregg," Charlotte greeted the tall, bearded man as he drew even with them.

"Madam." He took her gloved hand, raising it up to brush her knuckles with his lips. "You are as lovely as ever," he said with appreciative eyes.

"And you, Captain, are as incorrigible a flatterer as ever," she said wryly. Gregg was one of her youngest captains, but also one of her best. A flirt and a scoundrel, he constantly pushed at the edges of propriety in his dealings with her. He was also very handsome; and well aware of that fact.

"Not flattery, Mrs. Sparrow, only the truth." His eyes gleamed with humour.

Shaking her head slightly, she said, "Captain, I would like you to meet my ward, Ezra Standish. Ezra, this is Captain Gregg."

"Well met, Master Standish," he said genially, shaking the boy's hand.

"Sir."

"Were the repairs to the crew quarters to your satisfaction?" Charlotte enquired.

"Indeed they were, madam. I thank you for taking my concerns so seriously and resolving them with such speed."

"Not at all, Captain; a ship is only as good as the men who sail upon her. Anything that concerns you in regards to their welfare, concerns me."

"And you are a rarity amongst owners, as well you know, madam," Gregg reminded her.

"Believe me, Captain, that knowledge saddens me."

"Thanks to you, my men will know they are appreciated this Christmas; it is a lonely life." The captain's eyes took on a faraway look, one that Charlotte recognized all too well: the call of the sea. In a way, she envied the captain. She missed the freedom of the ocean, sailing the Seven Seas, going where she wished.

"You sail with the morning tide then?"

"We do!" he answered enthusiastically. "And once we make port in England, I shall take a few months leave."

"You, Captain?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Aye, madam, indeed I am. I've purchased meself a small cottage on the shore, and I have a monkey puzzle tree to plant. You'll see me again come summer, but not before."

"That sounds delightful, Captain. A fair journey to you then, and I will look forward to your return." She looked down at Ezra, who had been standing patiently while the adults spoke. "We must be off as well; Ezra, let us take our leave of Captain Gregg."

"Can't I stay here on the docks?" the boy asked.

Charlotte sighed. "No, you may not. It is far too dangerous for you to be running loose out here." At his pout, she reminded him, "I did warn you that you would be bored, and what did you tell me?" When he didn't respond, she prompted him, "Ezra?"

"I said I wouldn't be bored." He scuffed his toe against the wooden dock.

"The boy can come with me," Gregg offered. "If it's all right with you, madam," he added hastily at the look she flashed him.

Ezra, seeming to have come to the realization he was pushing his luck, kept quiet, only his eyes begging for her permission.

"It would be no bother," Gregg assured her.

Charlotte hesitated, not sure if it would be wise to let the freewheeling captain take charge of her very headstrong ward. But once again, Ezra's big green eyes worked their influence over her and she found herself relenting. "Very well." She looked at Ezra. "And you, young man, will be practicing your piano till you are forty," she scolded, but without much heat.

"Thank you, Cousin Charlotte." He stood on tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek. The smile he gave her was all dimples, so wide it was.

Returning Ezra's kiss, she straightened, pulling the boy's hat more firmly over his ears. "Mind the Captain, and behave yourself," she instructed.

"I will!"

"Please have him back at the offices by five-thirty, if you would, Captain?"

"I shall, madam." He tipped his hat. "And now, Ezra, what say we go see what sort of trouble we can get into?"

"Captain…," she said warningly. Ezra choked back a giggle and Captain Gregg gave her a wicked smile.

The two started down the dock towards Gregg's ship. "Your cousin would make a fine sea captain; it's a shame she's not a man," she heard Gregg say to Ezra. "Though I must admit, that would be a real loss were it true. She's a fine looking woman, with a temper t'boot." Gregg looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes dancing with mirth. Charlotte just shook he head and rolled her eyes. That man!

"Let me tell you something, lad, never take up with a woman who doesn't have a temper…," his voice drifted back to her. Whatever else he might have said was lost in the wind as the two moved out of earshot.

Charlotte watched them for a moment, thinking that in another time and another place, she might find herself with more than a professional interest in Daniel Gregg. But, this was her life now, she told herself firmly. There was no place for entanglements of a romantic nature. Sighing, she turned away. Enough of such foolishness; it was time to get back to reality.  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

  
The meeting had moved swiftly, and Charlotte was pleased to discover that it wasn't yet five. Taking her leave of Mr. Elbert, she decided to fetch Ezra so they could head for the warmth of home.

Boarding the ship, she spied a seaman making his way towards her. "Where might I find the Captain?" she asked.

"Cap'n's in the mess, ma'am," he informed her with a bob of the head and a tip of his cap.

"Thank you. No, that's not necessary, I know the way," she told him as he moved to accompany her.

"Very well, ma'am."

As she made her way to the mess, she murmured greetings to the officers and seamen that she passed. Finally reaching her destination, the sound of many exuberant voices could be heard coming from the room beyond. One in particular stood out.

"I believe that my hand is the winning one, gentlemen," Ezra's southern drawl declared amiably. Hoots and the sounds of cards being slapped down followed.

She was going to kill Captain Gregg! Entering the room, she found Ezra playing cards with an assortment of the ship's crew, with an audience twice that size. From the pile of coins and bills in front of him, it was obvious he was winning. Charlotte stood there, her arms crossed. They were so involved in the game that none of them had noticed her arrival. Finally, one of the sailors caught sight of her and muttered something to his captain.

Gregg looked up, seeing her standing there, her face like a thundercloud. He quickly stood, walking over to her, which alerted the rest of the table. Ezra's hands froze briefly over the cards he was dealing before continuing. But his eyes never left hers.

"A word, if you please, Captain," she said in a low angry voice.

"Aye, madam." There was no levity this time. He knew his employer was not happy with him at this particular moment. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Ezra, I shall return shortly. Please be ready to leave when I do."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, looking uncertain.

"Captain." She motioned him to precede her out the door.

Once outside, they made their way to the far side if the deck, away from curious ears.

"There was no harm done-" Gregg began.

"No harm? He's _ten_," she bit out, her voice pitched low but losing none of its fury for all that. "You endangered him, Captain! A little boy playing with, and beating soundly, grown men! How on earth is a child supposed to defend himself against a disgruntled loser?"

Gregg looked shocked. "I was with him, and none of my men-" he started to protest.

"Not this day, no. But it sets a precedent. Ezra doesn't see the danger, only the thrill! What happens when you or I aren't with him and he seeks out a game like today? What then, Captain?" she demanded.

Ezra's life was dangerous enough when he was with his mother. The one small comfort she had was that, just maybe, her influence might help keep him safe, and today, she'd failed him.

Gregg sighed heavily. "I'll talk to the lad, explain why he can't make a habit of today. It will go better coming from a man," he added when she began to protest. "If you try to warn him, he'll only take it as mollycoddling."

She swallowed hard, fighting back tears. Her recurring nightmare was Ezra being murdered in the course of some con or scheme of Maude's and today's events had brought that nightmare to the forefront.

Taking a shaky breath, she clenched her fingers into her palms. "Very well, Captain. You shall speak to Ezra."  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
Charlotte pulled the lap furs tighter around Ezra. It was now well after dark and the air had taken on the chill of threatening snow. Soon they would be home, and Charlotte wanted nothing more than her fireplace and a stiff drink. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, she pulled him close, resting her check on the top of his head. "I love you, Ezra."

"You aren't cross with me?" He took her hand under the furs, holding it in a fast grip.

"No, dearest; I was just scared. I think Captain Gregg explained that to you, did he not?"

Good to his word, Gregg had taken Ezra aside and had had a serious man to man talk with him. It seemed to her afterwards that it had made an impression on Ezra, and for that she was grateful. Maybe the incident had been a blessing in disguise; she had often thought Ezra needed a male influence in his life. In the end, she could hold no animosity towards the captain and had told him as much. He had been relieved, kissing her hand and taking his leave, all forgiven.

"Uh huh." He leaned against her. "Are you still scared, Cousin Charlotte?"

"Maybe just a wee bit," she admitted. "I just worry about you so. I can't help it."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"I know you will." She squeezed his hand. "Always remember to think every situation through, Ezra. Know where you are, who is around you, and never assume anything. Oh, and always know where the exits are," she added with a smile. "You will find that is advice that will serve you well even as an adult."

He giggled. "You sound like mother."

Charlotte sniffed. "Yes, well your mother and I are in complete agreement when it comes to looking out for oneself."

"Sometimes, I think I'll never be a grownup," he lamented.

"Believe me; adulthood shall come all too quickly, dearest. Enjoy being a child while you can because it is time you will cherish when you are my age."

"But if I were a man, mother wouldn't leave me behind and I could be with her always." There was a plaintive note to his voice that made Charlotte's throat catch. But she had no comfort to offer him, not really.

Oh, how she wished that fate had dealt a different hand, that she could have been Ezra's mother. But that love would always be reserved for Maude. _As it should be_, she reminded herself sternly. All Charlotte could ever be was an inadequate surrogate. Pushing back the melancholy and self-pity that threatened to overwhelm her, she finally said, "I miss her too, child." And she did. Maude was like a sister to her; a vexing, vain and frequently self-absorbed one to be sure, but family for all that.

The two sat in silence, the sound of the horses, hooves clip clopping against the road, and the wind blowing past them, the only sounds. Charlotte wondered where in the world Maude was and when she would return to the family that loved her, and to the son who needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Though it had snowed most of the day, the skies had cleared shortly after the sun had set. Now, the light of the moon and stars made the freshly fallen snow gleam like silver, making for a spectacular Christmas Eve. The sounds of conversation and good cheer echoed in the night, accompanied by the happy laughter of children as they played in the snow.

Christmas Eve services at St. Paul's had just ended, and Charlotte stood outside the imposing Greek Revival style Episcopal church chatting with friends and neighbours. The church was only a few blocks from her home, so she and Ezra had walked; Charlotte had wanted her servants to have most of the evening to themselves.

"Cousin Charlotte, may we please go home and build a snowman in the yard?" Ezra asked from where he'd been playing with other children from the church. Sarah Beth McKinnon, standing close to him, clasped her mittened hands together, looking hopefully at her parents for permission.

The adults looked at each other smiling, and then back at their children. Obviously the youngsters had energy to burn and anything that aided in making sure they didn't rise at the crack of dawn Christmas morning was welcome. "You may," Ambrose McKinnon, the girl's father, told the two. "Sarah Beth, make sure that you stay with Ezra, and don't go wandering off by yourself."

"I will, papa!" She looked up at the boy at her side with shining eyes. "Ezra'll look out for me; he always does."

Ezra straightening his shoulders, patted the little girl's shoulder. "Of course I shall, Sarah Beth. I am a gentleman, and a gentleman must always put the welfare of a lady first." If it were possible, Sarah Beth's eyes gleamed even brighter at Ezra's words.

There were quiet chuckles heard from the gathered adults, and Charlotte and the McKinnons did their best to keep a straight face.

"Off you go then," Charlotte told them. "We shall follow behind, but at a more sedate pace." She smiled at the two children.

"A much more sedate pace," Lila McKinnon agreed with a matching smile.

"We shall see you at home then, Cousin Charlotte, Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon," Ezra took his leave formally with a little bow. Turning to his companion, he extended his arm. "Shall we, Miss McKinnon?"

Sarah Beth dropped her head shyly, bobbing a little curtsy before taking Ezra's proffered arm, putting her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Let's, Master Standish," she replied softly.

The two children made it as far as the road, walking together in a dignified fashion. Then a shared giggle was heard as they launched themselves off practically at a run, hand in hand.

Charlotte felt nothing but quiet joy in that moment. At times like these, it was almost as if she were being given a glimpse into the man Ezra would become. And this night, she was certain he would be a fine man indeed.  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
A half hour later, Charlotte and the McKinnons reached their destination. In Charlotte's yard, there was little evidence of the snowman that the two children had wanted to construct. "Probably wheedled hot cocoa from Mrs. Holcombe instead," she told the McKinnons with a chuckle.

Then the front door was flung open, and Ezra practically tumbled down the steps, Sarah Beth close behind. "Cousin Charlotte! Cousin Charlotte!" he shouted as he ran down the path towards her. "Mother's here!"

She froze for a moment at the boy's news, and Lila McKinnon squeezed her shoulder in empathy, knowing full well the mixed feelings her friend was experiencing at the unexpected arrival of Maude Standish.

Steadying herself, she put her arms around Ezra as he threw himself against her. "There, you see? Wishes do come true, dearest."  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
The McKinnons had taken their leave and Charlotte was left with no choice but to mount the steps to her front door.

Livy was waiting as Charlotte and Ezra entered the foyer, quickly removing her mistress's coat and hat, and collecting her gloves and reticule. Her eyes were full of sympathy.

"Ezra, why don't you go with Livy to the kitchen and see about refreshments for us all? I am sure your mother and I would appreciate a hot drink."

He nodded, smiling broadly. "All right, Cousin Charlotte."

"Come along then, young sir," Livy said, hustling the boy ahead of her down the hall towards the kitchen.

Charlotte smoothed down her skirts in a nervous gesture mentally girding herself. Placing a hesitant hand on the doorknob to the sitting room, she closed her eyes briefly. She was already missing the little boy that meant so much to her, knowing that Maude had come to take him away again. Every time it happened, it was harder than the last. She thought her heart would surely break, feeling as if it were being constricted by a band of iron, anticipating the loss that was to come.

One last deep breath before she pushed open the door. "Maude," she greeted the blonde woman standing by the fireplace. "You have been missed."

"Charlotte!" Maude turned, holding out her arms as Charlotte approached. The two women embraced.

"Please." Charlotte gestured a hand at a chair by the fireplace, sitting in its twin across the hearth. "Ezra is so happy you're here," she told her.

Maude sat on the edge of her chair. "Where has my darlin' boy gotten off too?"

"He's fetching hot drinks for us all. I thought you might be chilled after your journey."

"Such a fine little gentleman he is," she said proudly.

"He is indeed," Charlotte agreed.

"Thank you, dear cousin, for your care of him these last weeks."

"It is always my great pleasure, well you know, Maude."

Maude gave her a sly smile. "You always have been a soft touch where children are concerned, Charlotte. But I am sure you will pleased to have your quiet, settled life back again. Ezra and I will leave tonight. We'll catch the last train from Richmond, and then your time shall be your own once more."

Charlotte's heart fell as the other woman's words registered. She shot out of her chair, too upset to even bother to try and remain calm. "Tonight? You can not be serious, Maude! It's Christmas!"

"And why should that matter?" Maude sounded long-suffering.

"Do you honestly have to ask me that?" she demanded.

"Really, Charlotte, you are so sentimental." Maude tugged at her sleeve, straightening the cuff, a disapproving look on her face.

"You are not taking that child away tonight!" Charlotte's ice blue eyes sparked with outrage.

"Nonsense! He is my son, something you seem intent on forgetting," Maude replied angrily.

"Believe me, I never forget that." Charlotte fought to keep the pain she felt from her words. "You owe me, Maude! I have never asked for anything from you, ever!" She stalked over to where Maude sat, locking eyes with her. "I am calling in the marker tonight!"

Maude pushed out of the chair. "So much for your platitudes about love freely given! You keep a ledger, just like everyone else does!" she accused.

"And what choice do you give me?" she practically shouted. Charlotte turned away, suddenly unbearably tired. "What choice, Maude?" she whispered. Near to tears, she sank onto the settee, burying her face in her hands. "All these years, I have kept my heart and my home open to you, but it is never enough, not for you."

Maude didn't reply, taking a seat once more, staring at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

Not looking up, Charlotte asked, "Do you want me to beg, Maude? Because I will if that is what it takes."

The other woman was on her feet again, pacing back and forth. "Why must you be so difficult, Charlotte?"

Laughing mirthlessly, Charlotte asked her own question, "Is spending the holidays here with me so distasteful that you would rather take Ezra and skulk away like a thief in the night?"

Maude paused in her pacing. "You can't think that." She sounded surprised. "It is not you, Charlotte, it has never been you."

"I know, dearest Maude, I know." She reached out her hands. Maude hesitated before stepping closer and taking them in her own. "You have to live your own life; but can you not find it in your heart to share a small portion of it with me?"

Maude didn't resist as Charlotte drew her down to sit next to her. The woman was like a half-feral cat; craving warmth and affection, but always with the fear in her soul that that affection could be cruelly snatched away.

"If it means so much to you," the confidence woman finally relented.

"It does, dear cousin." Charlotte kissed her cheek. "And if it makes it go down any easier, I shall take you with me to the governor's New Year's party," she cajoled. "Think of the opportunities for plying your 'God given gifts'."

"A party at the governor's?" Maude's eyes lit up. "Well, why on earth didn't you say so, darling?"

She shook her head and laughed. "I even have a lovely gold satin gown that you can wear."

"Goodness, you look dreadful in gold!" Maude told her with a sniff. "Surely you realize that?"

"I do, but you, on the other hand, look exquisite."

It took a few moments for what Charlotte was telling her to sink in. At the look of uncertainty in Maude's eyes, Charlotte put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Maybe Ezra wasn't the only one who hoped you would be home Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

  
Despite the excitement and lateness of the hour the night before, Ezra was still up before the birds Christmas morning. After recounting his recent adventures to his mother, and consuming a mountain of cookies and what seemed like a quart of hot cocoa, he had finally fallen asleep sitting between Maude and Charlotte. The two women had carried the sleeping boy up the stairs to his room, undressed him, got him into his nightclothes, and put him to bed. Charlotte, quietly slipping from the room, had left Maude sitting by the side of his bed, watching her sleeping son.

Making her way back to the sitting room, Charlotte had filled Ezra's stocking and put all his gifts but one under the tree. He'd given her his solemn word earlier in the evening that he wouldn't enter the room in the morning until she told him it was all right to do so.

Now, it was morning, and Ezra was standing at her bedside staring at her, as if trying to will her awake. She resisted the urge to pull the covers over her head; it was barely even light outside yet! The boy moved a little closer; he seemed to have a sixth sense that told him she was actually awake.

"Cousin Charlotte," he whispered. "Cousin Charlotte." When that didn't get a response, he gently shook her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Cousin Charlotte!" This time, he spoke a little louder.

She sighed. There was no escape. "Merry Christmas, dearest," she murmured, still half asleep.

With confirmation she was awake, he jumped up onto the bed, kissing her on the cheek. Charlotte put an arm around him, pulling him to her for a hug. "I don't suppose you'll allow me to sleep for just a little while more?" She laughed softly at the stricken look on his face. "Never mind, I wouldn't dream of lying abed any longer." It was worth being awakened in the cold darkness of early morning just to see his dimples when he grinned.

"Can we open our presents now?" he asked excitedly.

"Patience, dear child; soon, I promise." She pushed herself up on one arm. "I do not suppose your mother is awake yet?" Ezra shook his head. "Hmm, well, I see no reason why I should be up while she still sleeps, so let us rouse her, shall we?"

"Yes!" He bounded off the bed.

"Wake her, and then go sit with Mrs. Holcombe in the kitchen till your mother and I come down," she instructed. Then she answered his unasked question, "And yes, it will be soon! Now shoo!"

She shook her head, laughing as the boy raced from the room intent on waking Maude. Charlotte was well aware of the woman's dislike of early mornings and felt a warm glow of contentment imagining her friend being forced out of bed at this hour.  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
"I can not believe you have me up at this ungodly hour!" Maude complained as she entered the sitting room. Unlike Charlotte, who was wearing her dressing gown, her hair hanging down in a long black braid at her back, Maude was fully dressed, her golden hair arranged in a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Just pretend you have not been to bed yet; that's something you're more used to," Charlotte replied tartly. In the time it had taken Maude to come down, she had started up the fire in the hearth and had lit the candles on the Christmas tree, and was now enjoying a cup of tea.

"Very droll, Charlotte," Maude replied with a sniff.

"There is coffee on the sideboard." Charlotte waved a hand towards the silver service that held tea, coffee, and cocoa.

"Well, that's something, I suppose." Maude walked over to the sideboard, pouring herself a cup of coffee before moving across the room to stand in front of the tree. "My Lord, Charlotte, are all these presents for Ezra?" she asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Of course not; some of them are for you as well."

Maude looked suddenly and inexplicably uncomfortable. She dropped her eyes, and began toying with the handle of her cup. "You really shouldn't have, Charlotte. I am not a child, you know."

_What on earth was wrong with the woman_? "Maude, what is it?" The other woman turned away, refusing to look at her. "Maude?" she asked again in a gentle voice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have nothing for you, and nothing for Ezra," she finally confessed. "I knew I should not have let you convince me to stay!"

Charlotte pulled her around, taking the coffee from her and setting it down along with her teacup on the mantel. "That's the real reason you wanted to leave last night, isn't it?" She took one of Maude's hands in her own.

"I didn't want to see the look in your eyes when you realized I could not even provide a gift for my own son." She looked at Charlotte accusingly. "I know you think I am an unfit mother, and this is just one more thing for you to hold against me!"

"Oh, Maude; you bring such unnecessary grief down upon yourself." So many of Maude's demons were of her own making; if only she could ever get the woman to a place where she truly trusted her. Even after all the years and all they'd experienced together, that seemed like a forlorn hope. But hope Charlotte did, that one day, all of Maude's hurts might be healed and that she would be able to accept love without mistrust.

She placed her hand against Maude's cheek, gently stroking it as if she were a child. "Ezra loves you, you know that. And I know you love him. The only gift Ezra wants from you he has received; you are here with him today."

Maude shook her head. "I find that hard to credit."

"Believe it, you silly woman!" Charlotte said with fond exasperation. "But perhaps you are correct; I did get Ezra far too many things. You know how carried away I can get." She reached into the pocket of her dressing gown, pulling out the box containing the precious pocket watch. "You can give this to Ezra; it will mean so much more to him coming from you than from me." She pressed it into Maude's hands.

"_You_ want me to lie to the boy?" Maude looked suspicious.

"_Lie_ is such a harsh word, dear cousin," Charlotte replied with a smirk. "Think of it as an exchange of gifts. Your gift to me is for you to give that to Ezra. Are we agreed?" She held out her hand.

A smile tugged at Maude's lips as she took the hand and shook it. "You really are the most perverse woman, Charlotte."

"Why thank you, Maude, that's very sweet of you." She kissed her cheek. "Now, do you think we should end Ezra's suspense and let him in before he bursts?"  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
The look on Ezra's face when he opened the box containing the pocket watch was all that Charlotte required to make the day a perfect one. He had been beside himself with joy. And for a brief moment, Charlotte thought she might have even caught a glimpse of gratitude from Maude.

After all the gifts had been opened, she left the two alone, under the pretext of checking on breakfast. Lingering in the doorway for a moment, she watched the tableau between mother and son. Both of them seemed happy in that moment, and she was glad.

"That was a fine thing you did, madam," Livy said softly, coming up behind her.

Charlotte turned a little to look back at her. "Maude is his mother, and it was right that she be the one to give it to him."

"Still, I know how much you had looked forward to giving it to the young master yourself. He may not realize how much you love him and his mother, but God does."

Nodding, she smiled, though her eyes held a vestige of sadness. "God does indeed, Livy; and that is what sustains me when they are far away and beyond my care."  


-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

  
Charlotte gently fingered the leather cover of the book Ezra had given her for Christmas. She realized he must have used a good portion of his winnings from the card game on Captain Gregg's ship to purchase it for her. It was called 'Jane Eyre' and Ezra had explained that it hadn't even been published in America yet. This copy had come all the way from England, imported especially by Mr. Jenkins, the bookseller on Capitol Square. The boy was well aware of his cousin's love of books and reading, so it was a truly thoughtful gift; she would treasure it always.

It was late Christmas afternoon, and Ezra had gone across the road to show his prized pocket watch to Sarah Beth, along with the book on the stars and planets that Charlotte had given him. When he returned, she had promised to go out to the backyard and make snow angels with him. In the quiet left by his absence, she and Maude had spent a companionable few hours reading by the fire, interspersed with idle chatter. Now, however, Maude was staring out the same window Ezra had only days before.

Watching her thoughtfully, Charlotte sighed a little, thinking she had some idea of just where Maude's thoughts had drifted.

"Do you remember that Christmas you and Preston visited?" she asked softly, walking across the room to stand next to Maude.

Maude looked over at her, startled. Yes, she had been right; that was who Maude had been thinking about.

"He loved you very much." Charlotte laughed gently, remembering. "It had snowed all day and night before. When I came down that morning, Preston was bundled up like an Eskimo, prepared to brave the elements. He knew how much you loved the sweet buns from the bakery and was determined to present them to you when you awoke."

Maude's hand fluttered against her throat. "He was such a silly man," she said with a catch in her voice.

"He made his way down the path to the road; it was so early, the streets hadn't even been cleared," Charlotte continued. "But he was not to be deterred! I watched him as he blazed a trail through the snow, sometimes encountering drifts so high I could barely see the top of his head."

Charlotte took Maude's hand in hers. "The smile on his face when he returned with those sweet buns could have melted the snow itself; he would have done anything at all for his darlin' girl."

Maude leaned her head down on Charlotte's shoulder. "We were so happy, the three of us, for such a little time."

"I know, dearest, I know." She put an arm around Maude's shoulder. "I wish I'd had the chance to know him better."

"Yes, well...." Maude wiped at her eyes, trying to gather herself.

Charlotte knew how much she hated showing what she thought was weakness and let Maude move away from her. "Even though he's gone, you don't have to be alone," she offered quietly.

"I can take care of myself, Charlotte," she protested, her voice still uneven with emotion.

"I know you can, but will you ever realize that you don't always have to?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," Maude finally admitted. The honesty of her reply surprised Charlotte.

"Maude-" she reached into her pocket, pulling out a coin '-this is for you." She pressed the coin into her hand. At her look of bewilderment, Charlotte explained, "It is a quarter for your shoe; should the need arise."

Maude looked torn between laughter and tears as she clutched the small piece of silver in her hand. She turned away, her shoulders trembling.

"You may redeem it whenever you require; there is no time limit."

Maude nodded, but anything else she might have said was interrupted by Ezra barreling through the door. He drew up short, seeming to sense the heavy cloud of emotion that hung in the room.

Charlotte held out her hand, giving him a reassuring smile. "There you are, young man! I was about to send out a search party for you," she teased.

He giggled, grasping her hand in his. "Can we go make snow angels now? Oh please, Cousin Charlotte?" he wheedled.

"I think that sounds like a grand idea," she agreed.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" Maude asked almost hesitantly. Ezra and Charlotte shared a huge grin and Maude looked at them suspiciously. "What?"

"Oh, it is only that you aren't normally the outdoor type, Maude," Charlotte replied sweetly. She wasn't about to tell her that what started as making snow angels always ended with an epic snowball fight. "What do you say, Ezra?"

He threw his arms around his mother. "Oh, yes, please come with us!"

Maude ruffled his hair, returning his embrace. Charlotte joined them, wrapping her arms around Maude, with Ezra between them.

Pulling slightly away, she looked down at the boy. "What say we show your mother how to find the North Star tonight before bed, dearest? Then she'll never lose us, or we her."

Ezra nodded, his eyes shining with joy as he reached an arm around Charlotte to hug her as well. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Charlotte looked at Maude with affection. "Indeed it is, dearest, indeed it is."

 

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

 

_Epilogue_ ~ A Christmas Future

Charlotte touched Ezra's pocket watch delicately. "It really did stand the test of time."

He smirked at her pun, patting her hand where it rested near his on the kitchen table. Drifting through the door could be heard the sounds of laughter and happy voices coming from the room beyond.

"It was the best present you ever gave me," Ezra said gently.

She looked up at him, startled. "You knew?"

Tapping her nose with a finger, he leaned back in his chair. "Not right away, but I realized a few years later; and I also realized how much it meant to you for me to think it came from mother. So I never said anything."

"You always were wise beyond your years," she said, her eyes taking on a faraway look.

Ezra put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "That Christmas meant everything to me for so many years, dear Charlotte. I don't know if I ever told you that."

"You didn't have to, dearest." Kissing him on the cheek, she looked down at his watch once more. "But speaking of time, I'm going to be late for Christmas Eve services if I don't get a move on."

Snapping the watch case closed, he stopped her as she started to get up. "Let me take you."

"Ezra, you don't need to-"

"I know that; but I want to. I want to, Charlotte." The warm tones of the south caressed his words.

She nodded, looking into his beautiful green eyes, remembering the little boy who gambled with sailors, made snow angels, and searched for the North Star with her all those years ago. "Very well; I would be most delighted for you to escort me, sir."

He smiled then, his gold tooth glinting in the candlelight, his dimples just as fetching as they were when he was a boy. "I think we can trust mother not to fleece your guests - at least for a few hours," he opined with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. Maude had made a habit these last few years of showing up 'unexpectedly' over the holidays. It had become something of a private joke between Charlotte and Ezra. They'd even placed bets on it upon occasion.

"One can only hope," she said wryly.

Standing, Ezra offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. "Shall we, madam?"

"Let's," she replied, putting her hand in the crook of his elbow. "And just maybe, if you're good, we can make snow angels when we come home!"

"Promise?" he asked with grin.

"Promise!"

"Merry Christmas, Charlotte."

"Merry Christmas, dearest."

 

_End_


End file.
